memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Transwarp
Transwarp is a term associated with some technologies that allow the utilization of speeds that exceed traditional warp drive limits. ( ) History The Federation developed transwarp beaming by 2387. This transporter technology allowed the instantaneous beaming of living beings between planets and distant star systems, or even onto a starship traveling at high warp. The theory was postulated and perfected by Montgomery Scott. The complete transwarp beaming technology was introduced to the alternate reality in 2258 by Ambassador Spock. In 2259, John Harrison implemented this technology to a portable transwarp beaming device. ( ; ) Species such as the Voth employed ships that were equipped with transwarp drives. ( ) Similarly, the quantum slipstream drive, developed by Species 116, was a method of propulsion not unlike transwarp drive. ( ) The Federation also attempted to develop a transwarp drive controlled by a transwarp computer in the in 2285, termed "The Great Experiment". However, the effort was ultimately unsuccessful in achieving infinite velocity ( ). In 2374, the studied a rare subspace compression anomaly in the hopes of collecting data relevant to the development of transwarp corridors. ( ) In 2372, Tom Paris of the managed to break the transwarp threshold in the shuttlecraft after discovering a new form of dilithium. Although this form of travel was found to have severe, unanticipated side effects, Paris was the first person in Starfleet to cross the transwarp threshold. ( ) The Borg used transwarp signals for communication and the Borg transwarp drive was based on generating transwarp conduits through transwarp space. ( ) This technology was first encountered by the Federation in the 2350s by the crew of the . This encounter remained unreported at the time. ( ) In 2370, the ship used by the rogue Borg that were under the control of Lore used a conduit during an attack on Federation space. Geordi La Forge of the likened going through a transwarp aperture to "falling into a fast-moving river and getting swept away by the current." ( ) In 2374, Seven of Nine attempted unsuccessfully to modify the systems of the Federation starship USS Voyager to create a transwarp conduit. ( ) In 2375, USS Voyager used a transwarp coil stolen from a Borg sphere to create a transwarp conduit to traverse 20,000 light years closer to the Alpha Quadrant, thus cutting about fifteen years off of its journey. ( ) In 2376, the Pathfinder Project wasted 6 months attempting to develop a transwarp probe, based on simulations made by Reginald Barclay. ( ) In 2377, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres participated in a Boray conference on transwarp theory in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) Appendices See also * Hyper-subspace Background information In , set in 2267, the term "multiwarp speeds" was attributed to the velocity of approximately Warp 15. This was obviously before Warp 10 was a reference to infinite velocity. Warp 15 was at that time beyond the limitations of the conventional warp drive of the Enterprise. Multiwarp may be a synonym, or rather an older term, for transwarp. In , The Traveler used the energy of his thoughts to move the through space at a speed that appeared to surpass warp 10. According to Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual (p. 55), the ship didn't actually achieve warp 10 or go beyond, but it did travel at the speed of about Warp 9.9999999996. This would be confirmed in , where Tom Paris becomes the first Human to travel at warp 10, eight years after the events of "Where No One Has Gone Before". According to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual (p. 14), the Cardassian Union predicted a breakthrough in energy-field stability for transwarp computation speeds in computer core technology, during the 2370s. In the script of the film , "trans-warp" was used to refer to the condition of currently being at warp. http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html The term is replaced, on-screen, with "mid-warp" used instead. Apocrypha As a result of the events of the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy, the entire Borg transwarp conduit system had collapsed. Voyager confirmed this in the novel Unworthy. According to the Star Trek Online video game, the Federation established the first links of its own system of transwarp conduits in 2399. External link * cs:Trans-warp de:Transwarp es:Transwarp fr:Transdistorsion ja:トランスワープ nl:Transwarp pl:Transwarp Transwarp Category:Borg technology Category:Transporter technology Category:Computer technology